<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're Medusa, Then I'm You're Knight by shamshamtriea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634279">If You're Medusa, Then I'm You're Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea'>shamshamtriea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I suck at fight scenes, Team JNPR is here too!, a medusa!AU no one asked but i did, hidden not so hidden side characters, i dunno how to summary, its not a song fic i just don't have a title, some are just mentioned tho i think, whitley is still a shitley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a cursed woman and a knight who fell in love despite the circumstances that befell to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're Medusa, Then I'm You're Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was dedicated to burnofffreeze from Tumblr. Visit them if you guys like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal grinding against metal was heard throughout the yard. The wind swiftly swaying the grass and dust around. A splash of red and black flew with the wind, the sound of cloth being dragging in the land came rushing. The sunlight beamed through the armor of the knight, glinting as they slashed their sword sideways meeting with one another as if to dance under the heat of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“You've gotten good at this, Rubes.” Said the blonde knight, plunging their sword to the ground. The red clad knight looked at the blonde stunned at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so, sis?” The knight questioned, lowering her blade, it’s tip nearly meeting the land with a glint.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so too.” A soft deep voice joined.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at the black clad woman with a pair of cat ears sitting above their head, twitching with every sound the cicadas make. The red knight laughed bashfully. The black assassin looked at the blonde knight and smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Yang.” Said the black assassin with affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Blake. Kitty cat, rawr.” Said Yang as she winked at the woman in front. The woman shook her head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Canoodling in front of me?” Said the red knight, teasing the older women.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin coughed. “How’s your training, Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby grinned at the question. “It was awesome. I really love swords, and of course being a knight. At first I didn’t know why would they accept me, I thought Yang would be the only one who’s going to be a knight out of the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang laced her arm to her sister's neck. “Of course they’ll accept you! You’re so good with swords, even better than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake smiled slyly at the statement. “Are you passing your title to Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang scoffed and took her arm off of Ruby, laughing. “Nope. She better take it from me in a challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shook her head. “I'd rather not. I don’t want attention. I'm fine without the titles.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang ruffled the knight's hair while the latter groaned. “Sure thing, sis. But I doubt you don’t have any titles laying around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you do have some interesting titles from the other knights and feudal lords whom have seen you with your blade.” Informed Blake. Ruby blinked and twist her head in a curious tilt to where Blake stood.</p><p> </p><p>“For example, The Masked Knight.” Mentioned Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“Masked? I don’t even wear a mask.” Said Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s because of your blindfold?” Pondered Yang. Ruby stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“The blindfold, huh?” Huffed Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, Rubes. It adds to the charm.” Cheered Yang. Ruby laughed and punched her sister lightly on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Charm. Who’ll like a blind ‘ol knight?” Asked Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Us, of course! We got your back.” Grinned Yang. “And even if you're blind, you still got the prettiest silver eyes in town!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s a side effect of being blind, right?” Said Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, Yang is right. You do have pretty silver eyes.” Said Blake, genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't weird though? I look like I have a fully functional eyes, but I can’t see anything. Only darkness.” Pondered Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then suddenly felt warm. She was being hugged by Yang. She reached up and hold on to her. Yang rubbed circles on the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not weird. And it will never be weird.” Assured Yang. She felt a hand pat her head and she immediately knew it was Blake.</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything she still got her two most important person in her life. And she's happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Knight Commander Xiao Long!”</p><p> </p><p>A deep gruff voice called over. He was a man, with full on golden plated armor. His body built rivals of a grizzly bear.</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at the knight. “What is it, Knight Jaeger?”</p><p> </p><p>The knight bowed first before speaking. “The King is asking for your presence in the royal court.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blindfolded herself with a black cloth and sheathed her sword in a swift motion. Yang also did the same. Ruby approached the two knights with Blake in tow.</p><p> </p><p>The four went to the royal court where almost all trusted ranked knights are gathered with the King in the throne. The court was spacious, marveled with gold decorations and chairs for the people to sit. Ruby and Blake sat down at the other side of the court, while Yang and the other knight sat on the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>The King stood up and silenced the chattering lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings fellow knights, it is nice to see you all well today. Granted I abruptly asked for your presence in the court, as I have matters to discuss with you, proud knights of Vale.”</p><p> </p><p>The King held his head high and scanned the whole court. He exhaled and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We have accepted a request coming from a village far from here. The village of eternal stone. And it sounds like what it sounds like. The village chief requested for us to eliminate an evil sorceress that turns people to stone for fun and then leaving them at the mouth of their gates.”</p><p> </p><p>The healers gasped and the knights had their armored boots clang on the floor. The assassins watched silently. Ruby felt the tension around the court as the King continue to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I gathered you all here, for I will pick trusted companions to join me to the village to capture this sorceress to save the villagers.”</p><p> </p><p>The knights yelled in glee and their armor clang with each movements.</p><p> </p><p>“I appoint Knight Commander Xiao Long to lead this journey alongside me!”</p><p> </p><p>The knights agreed at the motion and Yang stoop up and went to the King and kneeled down.</p><p> </p><p>“May I call in my healers, Healer Scarlatina and Healer Arc.”</p><p> </p><p>The three went and kneeled before the King.</p><p> </p><p>“I ask of you Lady Belladonna and Sir Ren to be appointed lead assassin on this journey.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt Blake stood beside her and she heard her heels click at the stone floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I request Knight Captain Nikos to join us, as well as Knight Lieutenant Valkyrie to lead alongside Knight Commander Xiao Long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! We’re gonna some break legs!” Exclaimed the knight.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shook her head at the lieutenant’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“As well as Knight Rose to join in leading this quest.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blinked in her blindfold as the King mentioned her name without any hesitation. The knights murmured at the notion and Ruby felt the seething gaze from the other knights. She stood up and went to the center of the court to present herself to the King. She felt the soft gaze of the King as she kneeled down on her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Present your vows, my protectors.” Said the King.</p><p> </p><p>“We, solemnly swore, to protect you with all our might and grant your safety as this quest trudge forward. We, your trusted compatriots will serve as your extended arm to help you with your journey. To the honor of Vale.”</p><p> </p><p>The King smiled and ordered his companions to stand up and face him with confidence and they did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to this trip.” The King said.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“I can’t believe my sister is going with me on this quest!” Exclaimed Yang and she hugged the red knight. Ruby wheezed as she felt her sister's armor squeeze the air out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, put Ruby down. She’s barely breathing.” Said Blake. Yang let out a nervous ‘oops’ and put down the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang!”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at the person who called her. There stood a knight with white and golden armor, their red hair tied into a ponytail and a golden ornament was placed upon her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” Asked the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. How about you, Pyrrha?” Asked Yang to the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing much. Training and occasionally visiting orphanages.” Answered Pyrrha.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! And the occasional ogling at Jaune.” Yelled a orange haired knight. Pyrrha blushed at the statement and glared at the knight in suspect.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho! Our resident valuable healer Jaune Arc, huh?” Teased Yang. Pyrrha became red as her hair and looked away fanning herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby giggled. “Both of you would look good together.” And with that Pyrrha nearly fainted and the two buff knights laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re breaking legs now, right?” Proposed the orange haired knight.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Nora. We don’t know who the sorceress is. Plus if they can use magic we need to be careful.” Warned Yang while Nora pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww man, my hammer is ready.” Complained Nora.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby ponder for a moment. She wonder what would the sorceress look like. Or what would the village look like.</p><p> </p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, what if the sorceress wasn’t really bad, what will you do?” Wondered Ruby, her head moving up to face the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Logically speaking, they’ll be needed to put under custody and on court to defend their innocence.” Said Yang, stroking her chin. “But, I’ll probably try and help them in any way I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Normally you won't ask these kinds of questions. Do you have an inkling?” Asked Blake, patting her head.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shrugged and rubbed her palms. “Maybe. I feel like they won’t be a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at her sister and smiled. “Kind hearted Ruby, such a lady befitting a princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby pouted and the rest giggled.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>The night had arrived and their journey had started by noon. They walk in horses, travelling the woods towards the village.</p><p> </p><p>The night breeze was cold even under all the armor and Ruby visibly shivered, her armor creating noises disturbing critters from the trees. As they walk, she started meditating. Whatever her eyes won’t do, make up with her senses. Very sensitive and rather fast senses that can sense from short to long distances. She felt in her skin how the squirrels crawl and she can hear lite growls around from predators.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst, Rubes.” She heard Yang call. Ruby looked at her right. She felt Yang shuffle on her right and leaned in on her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how do you think we should deal with the sorceress?” Asked Yang. Ruby blinked on her blindfold and pondered about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if the King permits, we should just approach them with a friendly manner. Not the type that we want to cut their head off.” Suggested Ruby. Yang nodded and looked up, exhaling heavily. Her mouth opened to utter some word, but was cut of with a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, what does the sky looks like now?” Yang blinked. Sometimes both of them forgets the fact that Ruby is actually blind, as of she acts normally as if not being hindered with the loss of sense of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Yang smiled sadly at the thought. “The sky is filled with stars right now. They are all bright, and there’s this mixture of green and pink covering the skies lighten up by the stars. It looks like a gateway to heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at her sister and she saw the soft smile on her face. She briefly wonders if she get sad about the fact that she can’t see.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, I can feel your sadness.” Yang perked up and stared at Ruby. Yang chuckled and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Rubes.” The blonde pat the head of her sister and the latter smiled at the motion. “I love you, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby grinned and took her blindfold before looking at her sister, her silver eyes glowing in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, sis.”</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“Halt!” Exclaimed Yang.</p><p> </p><p>They horses halted with a soft neigh. Their hooves clacking on the ground, the others had their heads shaking before letting out a huff, while the others had their tails swaying.</p><p> </p><p>“My liege, we have arrived.” Informed Yang towards the King.</p><p> </p><p>The King was riding a white horse, plated with silver armor. He dismounted his horse and released the reigns, the horse staying still on its place, letting out a soft huff. A gasp was heard and the lot looked at a brunette healer.</p><p> </p><p>“Velvet, what’s—” Blake was supposed to ask the woman but she already saw the cause.</p><p> </p><p>A stone clad man was in front with a shocked expression, his body leaning in a little, his arm outstretched as if trying to catch somebody. The others looked at the statue and felt slightly anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt the tension in the air as she made her way on dismounting her own horse. Softly patting the head of the horse, she went to where the statue is. She tapped the black assassin’s shoulder, and she felt the latter flinch and tense in her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” She asked. She heard Blake took a deep breathe before exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>“A victim.” The latter replied, plain and simple. Ruby nodded and approached the statue. She held her hand on the rough surface of the statue and silently examined it. Ruby blinked in her blindfold and retreated her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find something?” Asked Yang, her armor clacking as she move. Ruby shook her head and faces her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside the village.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Open the gates!! The King has arrived!!”</p><p> </p><p>The villager guard roared from the bamboo tower gazing downwards on the other side of the gate. The wooden gate slowly opened and they were greeted with a warm welcome from the villagers. The King’s companions bowed with the King in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, my lord. Please do not bow to us peasants.” Said the man with a crown adorned with colorful leaves and various hand made tree nuts, a confirmation that he is the village chief. The King shook his head and gave his utmost respect to the chief.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my citizen and as well as a human like me, you also must be treated with respect even if I am the King himself.” The King smiled at the chief and the latter smiled back and they made their way inside the village.</p><p> </p><p>The King looked at the chief and spoke. “May I know of your circumstances?” The chief looked at his left and nodded at the boy beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it was dire, my lord! Our residents had turned to stone since the day after the festival. All of them bore the same postures.” The boy informed.</p><p> </p><p>“Was the posture leaning in with outstretched arm as if they were chasing someone?” Asked Blake, approaching Yang’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that! I spoke with the village chief and I think it might be a curse.” Said the boy, looking anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“Curse?” Asked Jaune. The boy nodded then he looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“All of them had the same ambitions.” He said. He looked up and stared at the King’s emerald eyes. “They want to go outside and meet the sorceress.”</p><p> </p><p>The chief cut in. “And even so, despite knowing the dangers outside the gates and the words about the sorceress, they still proceeded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning, curiosity kills the cat, huh?” Ren queried.</p><p> </p><p>“We call it the Curse of the Sorceress.” The boy added.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s a curse, we might have a spell to actually repel the curse.” Said Velvet. “But even so, we need further investigation.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang nodded and looked at her knights. “Alright men, I will appoint some of you to linger outside the gates to guard whomever goes outside. The rest of you, protect the villagers. No doubt this had reached some of the ears of unwanted guests.”</p><p> </p><p>The King nodded in affirmation. “We must protect the village and capture the sorceress.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy raised a hand. “You are not going to kill the sorceress?”</p><p> </p><p>The King shook his head. “I am not the one who will decide their death, nor am I, Death himself. I will merely put them under custody.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy scrunched his forehead, displeased at the statement. “But, they’re killing our family?!”</p><p> </p><p>The King bowed and solemnly spoke. “I strive peace amongst people, if I judge a person with what they have done and not what was the reason behind their actions, then I am no fit to be King.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy gritted his teeth and bowed at the King. “As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby observed long at the ruckus in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be staying here as long as you’d like, until you are safe.” Said the King and the chief smiled with genuine happiness and tears began to drop from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I—thank you, my lord.” The chief sobbed. The King patted the chief's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I shall bring you to your bed chambers.” The chief said, leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt uneasy.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Night time came and the knights are rounded up outside, although they are a bit small in size since the others are ordered to rest and have them watch by midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, you’re fine pulling an all nighter?” Asked Yang. Ruby nodded and brushed her blade with a cloth. Yang looked at her sister and asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you want to guard all night?” Yang pondered. Ruby stopped what her doing and looked up from where she sat.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to explore the village.” Said Ruby. Yang looked at her as if not believing her words. Ruby laughed and poked her sister's armor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl.” Assured Ruby, smiling. “Besides, I know you'll came in running to my aid anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang sighed and nodded hesitantly. “Fine, just don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled brightly. “Of course.” Yang smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I need to go and retreat for the night. Good night, sis.” Waved Yang. Ruby said her ‘good night's’ and she was left in the cold wind of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked at where her sister had retreated and stood up. Hoisting her sword to her belt and walked towards the gate. The knights was about to stop her, but she explained herself and with a little of persuasion via Yang’s name, all went well as expected.</p><p> </p><p>She knew something was not right. And she felt at ease with the sorceress, and thus she knows that this person is not as bad as they deemed they were to be.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the forest had sent her smiling. It reminds her of the day when she was a child, and still has the ability to see the green swaying leaves and the running of blue waters and skies, as well as the color of her sister’s hair, bright as the sun. She took a deep breath and took off her blindfold, feeling and taking in the cold air of the forest and the scent of damp land and leaves scattered around the ground. She could feel every crunch of twigs and leaves with every step she take. And she could hear an angelic voice coming from up north.</p><p> </p><p>Angelic voice?</p><p> </p><p>She perked up at the sound and fasten her pace, the wind seems to pull her in towards where the voice resides, the alluring tone makes her want to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>With a crunch, she reached the mouth of a cave and the voice stopped. Her heart beating with adrenaline as she took a step inside the cave. She reluctantly reached for her sword, raising it up in front of her stomach with caution in her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>A sweet voice rang that made her gasp, raising her sword up in a battle stance. And she heard the person's breath hitched at her movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you also here to capture me and had my head to be displayed on an altar?” The voice took a sharp inhale, quivering as they ask.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt confusion rising through her bones and decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Had your head displayed on an altar?” She questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” A hiss. “Like those other mongrels out there wanting to have wealth.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Those mongrels?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The statues?” She dared to ask. The voice hitched under their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...” The voice sighed with sadness. The red knight connected all the dots and figured out that the person in front of her was no other than the sorceress everyone is afraid of.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it?” She asked. The sorceress looked up and blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you meant for them to become stone statues?” She rephrased. The person shook her and whimpered out a ‘no’.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby lowered her sword and straighten her posture, approaching the woman in slow cautious steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't come near me! Don’t look at me! Don’t look into my eye!” The sorceress sobbed. “I don’t <em>want</em> another one to <em>die</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped on her tracks and listened. The soft whimpers and sniffles made her stomach churn. She again walked forward and the sorceress breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>“You—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m blind. So, it won’t work. Don’t worry.” She cooed. She knelt down and reached out to touch the sorceress’s face.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold, snow cold but not ice cold. She felt the tears in the latter’s cheek and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Such beauty, yet so much sadness.” She muttered. The sorceress blushed and swat away Ruby’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you must be mistaken. A person cursed as I am can’t be considered beautiful.” The sorceress scoffed, and so did Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you can do things ‘normal’ people can’t do, that doesn’t mean you aren’t beautiful.” Insisted Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“D-dolt…” The sorceress muttered. The red knight smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ruby, you?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss.” The latter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a cool name.” She beamed. Weiss again, blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you… truly.” Ruby grinned at the gesture and nodded.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Morning came after and the knight pondered on what makes the woman curse everyone that looked at her to stone. Maybe that’s the semblance that is given to her, or it could not be a semblance and it’s just a force of nature. But that can’t be right. She have heard of a semblance of petrification, but never this extreme effectiveness. Maybe there’s more to this case than none.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly felt a finger massaged the place between her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What got you thinkin’, Rubes?” Asked Yang. Ruby blinked and lightly pulled away the offending finger off her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, Yang. Can a girl think in peace?” Pouted Ruby and Yang almost squealed at how adorable her sister looked like, almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I never have seen you this focused besides the infiltration plan you made for the King.” The blonde knight said.</p><p> </p><p>“Riiiiight.” She clicked her tongue. “It's nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang raised a brow and sighed inwardly. “Fine. But tell me if something is wrong, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked up to Yang. “By the way, has there any reports about the appearance of the sorceress?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang pursed her lips, letting out a quiet hum. “None. The people can’t tell when or where the sorceress comes out.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby hummed in return, before looking to gate.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“Blake, I'm worried for Ruby.” Frowned Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Asked Blake, her brows furrowed. Yang bit her lip, her eyes darting to and fro. Her shoulders tense as she sighs. “Well, she’s been acting weird since we got here yesterday. She had went to an all nighter investigation and now she’s so lost in thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake stared at her girlfriend and shook her head and pat her shoulder down. “Yang, you’re just being a paranoid. She’s a knight, Yang. Just like you. She can take care of herself and I know that she knows what she’s doing. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at Blake and held the hand that is on her shoulder and kissed the palm. Blake blushed at the gesture, but smiled. Yang smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for grounding me, Blake.” Thanked Yang. Blake nodded, understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“But if I really have to say something. I think it’s better for you to let her be.” She suggested. Yang raised a brow and frown etched to her face.</p><p> </p><p>Blake noticed this and kissed the side of her lips. “Yang, remember that out of all of us, she is probably the one to have a better judgement and I think she can do whatever that she is planning right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at Blake in confusion. “You think she’s planning something?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake blinked and shrugged before walking away with Yang calling out on her, chasing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say that she’s planning something, but more like she knows something that we don’t see.” Muttered Blake.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks have pass and yet there was no sign of the sorceress trying to petrify any of the villagers. The knights have countless of reports saying they have not seen the sorceress in the forest. This cause a huge relief to all the villagers in the area. But why doesn’t the sorceress made any movement?</p><p> </p><p>“She's out there! Waiting!” Yelled the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, kid.” Said Yang. “If she’s out there, then why didn’t she just walk in and turn my men to stone and attack you?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy inhaled sharply. “Can't you see?! She’s waiting for the right moment to move! If you won’t kill her, then we’re all doomed!!”</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked at the boy silently, not knowing what to do. Sure, she’s the type of person who would not hesitate to kill if that meant to save her liege. But the King haven’t given her the order yet. The King just stood at the middle of the table, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so adamantly asking for us to kill her?” Asked the King.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked down and his shoulders started to shake. “Because… she’s the reason why I’m all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone observed the boy, their hearts wallow in pity and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the reason why my Father died. She killed him. She even hurt my Mother and sister, and they both died because of her. She killed them! That’s why I won’t forgive her.” The boy sobbed. He then looked up, determination filling in his eyes. “She needs to die, so that no one will experience the things I have experienced.”</p><p> </p><p>The knights looked at each other, feeling determined to help this <em>helpless </em>boy to achieve his peace of mind. The King hummed and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Capture her. Bring her back alive to me. I shall bestow upon her, her punishment.” The King ordered with steel in his voice and the knights roared their agreement and set their foot on the mission.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my liege.” Said the crying boy.</p><p> </p><p>The King looked down at the boy and nodded stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Yang exhaled a breath and flips off the cover of the tent, stepping out and looks up to the sky and exhale once more. Blake saw this as she stepped out of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, are you okay?” She called. Yang slowly looked at Blake and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Blake. Part of me is telling me, that I should follow the King’s orders, but a part of me just says <em>don’t.</em>” Said Yang, looking back at the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Blake hummed at the answer and continue to stare at Yang, signaling her to continue. Yang noticed this and asked Blake to take a walk with her to help her at least clear her mind before she speaks further. They stepped out of the forest to walk around just nearby, in case of emergency.</p><p> </p><p>Yang sighed for the umpteenth time. “Normally I don’t have any problem killing off people or inducing pain as long as it’s my King’s orders. But with the order lately, I feel queasy. It’s like, whatever that I’m suppose to do, if I were able to capture that person, my mind just won’t accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake stared at Yang and opened her mouth to speak. “Are you, perhaps, feeling like this whole ordeal is against your moral values?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang blinked at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know….”</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“Weiss!!”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss blinked and looked at her cave entrance and saw a panting and panicking red knight. Weiss looked at the figure as they hurriedly approach her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching her, Ruby fell on the ground on her knees gasping for air. Meanwhile, Weiss knelt down and rub comforting circles to the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Ruby? Are you okay?” Asked Weiss, concern etched in her eyes and tone.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby opened her mouth, only to shut her mouth inhaling deeply and coughing her fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Weiss… <em>gasp</em>… you have to.. get o-out of here…” Ruby panted, shakily trying to grasp the other woman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss blood ran cold at the statement. “W-why?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked up at her, calming herself a bit. “The King ordered for you to be captured, and after that you'll be faced with a punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby put her head on the sorceress’s chest and sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, you have to go. I don’t want you to die.” She gasped as she talk.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Weiss was terrified. But not for herself. But for Ruby. She saw how her brave knight went up to her and break down. On the course of weeks, she had grown fond of the bubbly knight who seem so bright and determinedly strong and caring. The knight often visits her at night to bring her something to eat and would talk throughout the night to her. She wasn’t like any other person who would just walk into her cave with ill intentions, mostly for the bounty. But most of all, she was the only one who treated her as a normal person and actually cared for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Ruby faced the woman. At this point, she wished that she could see the other's features. To at least see the eyes of the person she holds dear.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss caressed the knight's cheek and stifle a sob. “Why go to such lengths just to save me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blinked under her blindfold. Her heart racing, her mind scattered and just focusing on the thought of protecting and making sure Weiss is safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me, after all the things I have done to those people I have petrified? Why? Why care for me, Ruby? Why help me?” Weiss choked back a sob as a tear fell from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby leaned in and held a hand out to touch the other's cheek, only to find it damp with tears and proceeds to wipe it off with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby silently brush her thumb on her cheek, before resting her palm entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“That's because I—”</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“My King! There’s no sign of the sorceress in every part of the forest.” A knight knelt down before his liege while bowing. The King looked at the knight and ordered him to stand up, which the knight did, saluting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work, Sir Yatsuhashi.” The King replied. Yatsuhashi bowed and saluted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good knight, Sir. Not even the caverns?” Asked the boy. The knight shook his head. “There’s no traces of the sorceress, young lad. Us knights have already searched the area for a hundredth time. And yet, there was still no luck.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sweats and spoke. “Maybe for another rounds? Maybe you could—”</p><p> </p><p>The King raised his hand and the boy stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Let my men rest, dear child. We shall do another rounds once they have recuperate.” The King said and gave the boy a soft gaze. The boy nodded meekly and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The knight raised a brow in secret, before looking at the king.</p><p> </p><p>“We can still look around, my liege. Half of my men are still on rounds.” Said Yatsuhashi.</p><p> </p><p>The King shook his head and looked at the knight. “Send them back, Sir Knight. Let them rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The knight blinked, but nodded and walked away to pass the message to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Let them handle it. It will do good. I’m certain of it.” Muttered the king, before taking a heel to his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the boy kicked stones and pebbles, sending dirt everywhere. His eyes wide, screaming. Why did the sorceress suddenly disappeared? That makes no sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she? Why isn't she around?” He muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The boy, still looking to the ground, bumped into someone and fell down. He looked up and saw a silver eyed woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you?! Why did you bump into me?! Are you blind?!!” He screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, yes. I am. I’m sorry if I bumped into you, kid.” Said the woman in reflex. The boy felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. The boy stood up and dusted himself before looking at the woman, frowning in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, whatever. Next time, see to it that you don’t do anything idiotic.” Said the boy and walked away, leaving a very confused woman.</p><p> </p><p>“What a strange boy…” She whispered.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“Helloooo, Ozzy~” Drawled the woman in red.</p><p> </p><p>The King looked up from his desk and bowed respectfully at the woman who giggled at his action. “Oz, please don’t. A King bowing on a mere citizen, nope.” The woman giggled. The King only shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“If I remember correctly, you were the one to implement the status equality for Vale. As King, I merely applied the law as well as my deepest respects to you.” Said the King, his crossed hands under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like I’m a Queen.” Huffed the woman. The King let out an amused chuckle. “Well, technically, you are.. in some ways, a Queen.” The woman scoffed and sat on a nearby chair, making herself feel at home.</p><p> </p><p>“How are those two?” The King asked. The woman exhaled slowly and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Deeply traumatized. I’m pretty sure they have a post-traumatic stress disorder. They’re very jumpy, but otherwise they are recovering well.” Answered the woman in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they remember her?” The King asked again.</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded enthusiastically and grinned. “They do! Thankfully.” The King sighed in relief as he let his back lean on his chair. “Any information about the brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“None. It’s like he disappeared into thin air.” Said the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The King nodded, letting out a hum. “Their family came from a brilliant line of magic users. I wouldn’t be surprised if that boy had already blend in with the community.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you know something.” The woman smirked. The King shook his head. “Nothing you didn’t mentioned.” The woman let out a loud laugh. “What am I? Your informant?” The King could only shrug at her who chuckled at his action.</p><p> </p><p>The woman exhaled and smiled sadly. Her eyes downcast, gazing to the floor. “How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>The King hummed and smiled at her direction. “They've grown quite mature. A loyal comrade. And most of all, a loving and caring friend to all.” The King chuckled before standing up. “Quite eccentric.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Smiled the woman, her voice somber.</p><p> </p><p>The King nodded. “Indeed.”</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Weiss woke up and looked around her new… <em>home</em>. It was much more different than a cave with bats and the occasional snakes living under rocks. Her room has wooden walls, shelves—<em>she haven’t seen one of those in a long time, </em>a mirror—<em>what for, </em>and a fluffy bed. A <em>fluffy </em>bed. It was heaven.</p><p> </p><p>A knock woke her from her reverie and looked at the door. <em>The door… look at those carvings, aren’t they quite nice?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Weiss?” A familiar voice called. Weiss visibly relaxed at the voice and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ruby.</em>” She breathed. She clasped both her hands in her mouth. <em>What was that?</em></p><p> </p><p>The door opened, revealing a raven haired knight with red tips. Her short hair slightly spiked that framed her slightly feminine yet masculine face. Her eyes are silver, like it doesn’t have any trace of being blind at all with how much expressive her eyes were. The knight was wearing baggy pants and a sleeveless black turtle neck warmer, her arms were displayed in the open. <em>Muscular and firm, scars marked her very supple skin yet it only adds to her charm and making her look more masculine than feminine. Wow, she’s ripped—wait what?</em></p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked at her very attractive friend—<em>shut up</em>. She gulped when her eyes dragged from her arms up to her face, a smirk displayed in the knight's very lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Done checking me out?” The knight teased. Weiss looked at her wide eyed and vehemently shook her head, but then she remembered that her friend was blind and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no—!!” She stuttered. <em>Damn it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet done or you’re not checking me out?” The brunette smirked once again. Weiss nearly choked at her words.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean!” She screeched and huffed. The knight only laughed and gave her a nod, still smirking. “Sure, sure.” Weiss gave up.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Weiss asked. The knight perked up. “Oh yeah. Breakfast is served, Weissy.” Ruby smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop.” Groaned Weiss with Ruby laughing in response. Weiss stood up from her bed and followed Ruby downstairs, then she stopped. Ruby, hearing that she stopped following, looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked the sorceress. Weiss exhaled and let out a ‘no’ under her breath. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re sister a-and the other woman.. are they..?” Weiss asked, shakily. Ruby took a deep breath and nod slowly. “But you don’t need to worry about them. They won’t tell. And we kinda figured out that glasses repels your magic, so they’re wearing glasses right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know?” She questioned. Ruby shrugged. “I don’t actually know how, but long story short, when we were taking you here in the cabin, we saw a mirror shop and you were instantly drawn to it. Was that the first time you saw a mirror?”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, memories came through Weiss’ being. She shook her head on the question. “No. But that was the first I saw my reflection for the past few years since I start living in that cave.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby hummed in response. “So, yeah, if glasses didn't repel your magic then you would probably be toast right now.” Weiss could only nod at her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>The two head downstairs and saw two other individuals sitting on a table filled with food. Weiss’ mouth began to water. <em>This is </em>real <em>cooked food. Not the ones I tried to barbeque in the cave that felt like rubber and taste like rubber too.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, Weiss!” The blonde greets. “Ruby filled us up with your thingy. And everything she had done for ya. Ain’t she a superhero?” Giggled the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Yaaaang!!” Droned Ruby in annoyance. Yang only laughed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel to save a princess?” Asked the raven haired woman. Ruby only groaned, droning out her name, “<em>Blaaaakee</em>..”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss decided to join the teasing. She smirked and looked at the two. “Weeell, I could give you my perspective.” Ruby blushed and huffed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I’m you’re source of fun.” Scoffed Ruby, before smiling. She led Weiss to the table where they eat. Weiss stared at her friend<em>—are they? They are.</em> She briefly wondered how Ruby was able to <em>see</em>—metaphorically of course, it brought Weiss to ponder about it. She knows Ruby functions like a normal person without any disabilities. So, knowing the fact that she is actually blind sent her to a spiral of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby.” She called. The knight looked at her—faced her in a questioning stare. “How do you see what’s ahead of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled softly and hummed. “It's as simple as Aura.” Weiss looked at her wide eyed in recognition. “Thankfully though, my Aura is actually two or four times as many than the normal amount.” Weiss nodded at her and continue to silently eat in the table.</p><p> </p><p>After the food was inhaled by four individuals. Weiss was able to sit on a soft sofa chair. The way that she sink at the sheer softness of the chair made her sigh in content. It was far <em>too</em> long since she let herself relax. She briefly imagined the times she had spent leaning on pointy rocks and hard dusted mud floor, this was ten times better than all of those, and she still can’t believe that she is actually experiencing fine furniture at its finest.</p><p> </p><p>She then saw Ruby’s sister, Yang, flopped down on the other chair, raising a hand to adjust the glass frames on her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I’ll never get used to wearing glasses, this is Blake’s territory.” Said Yang. She looked at Weiss and smiled. “Hello there, Weiss! I believe I haven’t actually introduced myself yet. I’m Yang Xiao Long. Ruby’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss nodded. “I gathered. You both act so similarly.” Yang grinned at the statement. “Well, she is my sister after all. And I am so proud of her. That, and the fact that she had saved you from being minced meat in the caverns…” Yang trailed off and looked at Weiss awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I had threatened you earlier!” Bowed Yang. Weiss jolted and waved her arms around, telling the blond to stop bowing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s fine! You’re just trying to protect her!” Weiss smiled softly. “Plus, you're sister is pretty stubborn. Now she’s sticking up for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang hummed as she chuckle. She sighed softly before giving the silver haired girl a somber look. “I’ll be honest, Weiss. The King wants you to get captured. And a kid wants you dead. Telling that you had killed his family and stuff.” Yang shook her head. “But I don’t know.. I feel like he’s saying something wrong, like it wasn't the truth. Call me naïve or something, but now that I got good look at you, I don’t think you’re capable of killing someone else, probably not even a fly.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss raised her brows in confusion. “What makes you say that? Haven’t you forgot about the fact that I turned those villagers into stone statues.” She looked down in guilt. Anger to herself bubbling in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t like being a bias just because I’m the King’s knight.” Stated Yang. “From what I've heard from the villagers, they actively seek you. And then, out of spite you're turning them to stones.” Yang shifted in her chair and rest her arm, curving it so her fist is meeting her knee. “That’s what they say. But what about you? What’s your side of the story?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss blinked in amazement at the blonde’s words. She is willing to hear her own side. And she's more willing to tell her own. “Well, you're right about them actively seeking for me. Did they ever tell you the reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the boy told us that it was a curse. But now that you have mentioned it, they didn’t mentioned anything.” Said Yang, rubbing a her free hand on her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“They want me dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang’s eyes widen and stared at the weak and frail self of Weiss. She was looking at her with a defeated look, like she was tired of everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I’m sorry…” That’s all she could mutter. She saw the silver haired woman shake her head. “No. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. And yes, it was a curse.” Yang listened.</p><p> </p><p>“My family… you would be surprised that I was actually from a clan of powerful magic users, hence the sorceress title. But, my powers aren't fully developed yet, or so that’s what they—my family had told me. For someone who is supposed to be a member of a powerful clan, I was the late bloomer, the nuisance and whatnot. I spent my days being insulted by my brother, and being called useless by my Father.” Weiss let out a shaky breath. “I have a sister. She was older than me and did her best to protect and make me happy. My Mother is always drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then one day, my Mother went to my room, my sister is sleeping on a separate room. Mother woke me up and spoke to me, she wasn’t drunk.” She took a deep breath before speaking. “She told me that my powers aren’t actually blooming late. She told me that I was cursed, that my powers are locked away. I asked her why and why tell me now. She answered that there was a prophecy that there will be an heir that holds the power of the great Lord of the clan, the first lord and my great grandfather, and that they will overthrow the current Lord, my Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let out a dry, humorless laugh. “My Father was alarmed. He liked the fact that he will be the one and only Lord that will raise the family name. But actually he’s doing the opposite. When he found out that I have those powers, he locked away my powers and continue to shroud me into the shadows, without the knowledge of my own abilities. My Mother want me out. To live a life away from that place. She woke my sister, planned an escape, and took us…”</p><p> </p><p>“But Father was a cunning man. He found out. He called my brother and we fought. My powers are miniscule compare to everyone else, and I did little to no help at all. My sister was fighting my brother while my Mother is against Father. We were nearly winning, but my Father struck my Mother and I saw red. There was a burst of light and I saw my Father had turned to stone. My brother screamed, activated a glyph bursting our house on fire. My sister pushed me, knocking me out of the house, the building falling on top of my Mother and sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was shaking and tears are already falling from her blue eyes. Yang grabbed a tissue and offered it to the silver haired woman who took it gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if their alive or not. I don’t even know if my brother is out there. I left. I ran, crying. My newly activated powers turning haywire. And soon, I couldn’t control it anymore. Turning people to stone with just my gaze. I had become a monster.” Weiss sobbed. Yang shook her head and offered a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No you're not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Weiss hissed. “And now, people want my head. There is a bounty on my head. I don’t know who put the bounty. That led me to ran away, again and again. And that’s where your sister found me inside that cave. So far, I had only turned two villager to stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, only two?” Asked Yang. Weiss nod. “But there are other villagers who are turned to stone.” Yang’s forehead creased.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Breathed Weiss. Yang replied. “Yeah. We saw them.” Weiss looked at Yang in horror as she shake her head. “I swear… it was only two.. I-I didn’t… I-I..”</p><p> </p><p>Yang held Weiss as her breathing turned ragged, short breathes like she was suffocating. She was hyperventilating. A panic attack. Yang immediately turn to action.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss.. breathe. Inhale, exhale.. focus on my voice and breathe..” Yang cooed. Weiss took gulps of air, her breath hitching and her chest heaved heavily. Up, down, up, down, fast. Yang was beginning to worry.</p><p> </p><p>She heard steps coming from her right, her head turn to see Ruby running, then bumped on the corner of the table earning a yelp and hiss from the brunette. Ruby ran towards them and dropped on her knees in front of Weiss when Yang moved away from the silver haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Weiss. Its me, Ruby. You're okay, I’m here.” Assured Ruby. She hold the sorceress’ hands and rubbed her thumb gently on the back of it. “Breathe, Weiss. Focus on me and only me. Your thoughts forgotten and only my voice will linger. <em>I got you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss’ body turned auto pilot. Her chest heaved hard, her breathing was already turning erratic by the second. Her eyes are closed shut, her teeth gritting as she breathe. Inhale, inhale, her chest rise. She choked back a sob, her hands, whole body shaking like a quake. Ruby felt the shaking on her hands and she gripped tight. She pushed herself forward and kissed the former’s forehead, long and soft, careful not put more pressure, afraid that she might hurt the woman who is so fragile.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss calmed down. Her breathing turned normal. Her shaking subside. She felt warmth. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting warm silver. She nearly cried once again. She saw the care, the love in her eyes. The worry lining in her irises, she choked back a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ruby..</em>” She whimpered. Ruby hugged her, in turn she gripped the brunette’s clothes like her life depends on it. She sobbed and wailed. Then she felt tired. Drowsy. Her eyes drooped heavily, her breathing turned normal as she let herself sleep on her savior’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt Weiss grow heavy. She fell asleep. She pushed herself away, holding Weiss in the back before scooping her upward in a princess carry. She looked at Yang who nodded and stood up on her back. They walk to the stairs, Yang behind her assisting her. She thanked Yang when they reached her room and bid her good bye. Ruby closed the door of her room and laid Weiss in her bed, tucking her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Weiss.” She kissed her forehead.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>“I just don’t get it, Blake. What the villagers said doesn’t add up to what Weiss had said.” Yang rubbed a hand on her temple as she leaned in on her other hand. “I don’t know who to believe in, Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>“This would be hard.. but you have to choose what to believe in.” Stated Blake, squeezing the blond knight's shoulder. Yang straighten her back in alarm. “I have to choose?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake hummed. “I know it would be hard. But at the time like this, were there are two sides, you would always have to choose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be levelheaded enough. Think before you choose the truth that you believed in. And until the entirety of truth comes out, hold the belief that you held as the truth close to you.” Blake smiled and hugged the blond from behind, draping her arms on the blond knight. “In that way, you're not being biased.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang squeezed the arm of the assassin before speaking. “Why do you always know what to say to me?” Blake just chuckled. “Secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang laughed.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>It was already night time. The crickets are singing and the wind is cold to the skin. Weiss shivered as she pulled the blankets to her shoulders, holding onto it tightly. She looked at her right and saw the back of her favorite person, Ruby. She then turn her gaze back to the ceiling and let her thoughts run wild.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ruby is good for me… too good enough for me to feel like I don’t deserve her. She protected me, likewise so does her sister and Blake. Meanwhile, I’m just this uncontrolled freak of nature. I don’t know what my powers and it’s capabilities, nor I can’t even control my own petrification ability. I had become a monster…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’m not! Yang said so. Ruby said so. And so does Blake. I’m not a monster. Maybe it’s time for me to believe what others sees in me. I need to bury the past, learn from it and move on, it’s the only thing that I can do. Maybe it will help me clear my power deficiency or something.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But what about the King’s orders? Would I just let them cover and protect me from the King’s men? Absolutely not. If they wish to capture me then I’ll come in peace. But.. Ruby would be sad if I… ever did receive punishment.. I wouldn’t want that. But what if it was the right thing to do? Would I sacrifice it all?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Weiss closed her eyes, and morning came.</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Clambering of foot was heard around the cabin as Yang was beginning to sip her tea, when Ruby suddenly sprang from the stairs landing on all fours with Yang almost spatting out her tea to the table. Ruby came running.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang! Did you see Weiss?!” Ruby asked in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you, do you?” Yang asked back. Ruby groaned at her. “Please, no..” Ruby frowned, then her eyes widen. “Where’s Weiss?!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe she’s in the garden.” Replied Yang hastily. Ruby deadpanned at her. “We don’t have a garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Another door came running down the stairs. It was Blake. She looked frantically at the both of them, before her eyes landing on Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha sent a hawk message.” Started Blake. There was a pause…</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss was captured.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s knees gave in and she slid down on the floor, eyes now brimming with tears and her shoulders shaking. “Wh-what..?” Yang’s eyes harden, and her teeth gritted. She stood up and grabbed her sword and wore her gloves. She looked at her sister then to Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go to Weiss. I’m not staying put.” Yang said firmly. Ruby stood up and looked at Yang in shock. “Yo-you’re disobeying the King?! Yang, are you insane??!”</p><p> </p><p>“I chose.” Yang stated. Ruby blinked. “I chose to believe what I see is the truth. I chose Weiss. And if proving Weiss being the truth means defying my liege’s command then I’ll do so..”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gulped as she looked at Yang, wondering what kind of face is she wearing right now. This is one of the times she wished that.. she was actually born with a normal sense of sight. She don’t know what her sister looked like, she could just imagine, but not every time her imagination is in line with everything around her.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides…” Yang paused, then she chuckled. “… she makes you happy..” Ruby sobbed and hugged her sister. Yang gestured Blake to join, to cover Ruby with warmth. The three broke away, Ruby wiping her tears. Yang grinned and put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Now come on. Let’s get Weiss home.”</p><p> </p><p>In the mean time, at the village, there Weiss sat in prison. She looked at her hands and wonder if what she did was right. No, she’s right. This is the right thing to do. No more curses, no more getting hurt. She would gladly sacrifice herself just make sure no one around her is hurt. <em>But what about Ruby? Is she not hurt?</em></p><p> </p><p>Weiss didn’t know what to think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Then the time of execution had started. Weiss was now standing on a platform, a stake in the middle and ropes on her hands. This was it. The time has come for the wicked sorceress to die. People were cheering. Shouting. But all Weiss can hear was static. A radio noise that had somehow stuck it’s way to her head. Then she looked down, under her blindfold, she saw familiar eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Brother..?</em>” She silently muttered. The boy was smirking. His eyes glinting with success. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>“Who objects the King’s absolute decision?!” A knight shouted. The King stood in the edge, watching his people. The villagers shouted, urging to burn her. The King then looked at Weiss. For a moment, he looked like he was in pain and in great sadness, then the King looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“And now! Begin the execution!” The knight yelled. Chants was heard and Weiss said her last words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“STOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasped as they saw three knights, now rogues in their eyes. The crowd shouted, mouthing curses and profanities at the three. Weiss saw them<em>—her </em>face, once again filled with determination beneath her blindfold, and something new… <em>fear</em>. Weiss nearly cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, whatever you are trying to do! That’s not what true justice is!” Yelled Yang, her sword on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy exclaimed. The villagers also shouted in protest to the three. The boy walked towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“If she is not killed we're all doomed. The sorceress will free our loved ones and the curse will be no more!” The crowd cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Yang let out a low growl, her hair igniting and her eyes turning red. People who this felt a surge of fear of the dragon burning within the blond knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to claim someone’s death without any logical reason? Who are you? Death?” Smoke and embers flew around Yang. “And what’s your reason? Revenge? Vengeance? What a dick move. You don’t know her life, you don’t know what she had been through, kid. So stay out of it!” Her body ignite on fire, her sword firmly rooted on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I SWORE ON THE KING’S GOOD NAME THAT I WILL PROTECT ANYONE UNDER HIS REIGN!! AND IF PROTECTING AN INNOCENT SOUL MEANS I’M DISOBEYING MY LIEGE!!” Yang pulled her sword and twirl it around. “<strong>SO BE IT!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The knights dashed at the three and fought them. Yang ducked and parried every blade that come to her way. Meanwhile, Blake kicked and skillfully put the knights into sleep, as Ruby turns to a blur by the time five of them had made to her. Ruby twirled her blade and kicked a knight in his chin sending him on the ground. Then someone raised their sword from behind her when a blur of red clashed on the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha!!” Yelled Ruby in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha grunted and pushed the knight with a kick. “I also swore to the King. I knew something is not right the moment you pondered back in the castle.” She looked at Ruby. “I trust you three. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded and dashed to Blake’s side, helping her. Then a loud bang was heard and several of the knights are now sprawled on the ground crackling with lightning. Nora stood there, holding her hammer.</p><p> </p><p>“Imma break your legs! Go, Ruby! We'll take them on.” Grinned Nora, before shouting at hammering her weapon to the knights. Ruby went to Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang!” She yelled, parrying the blade meeting Yang’s neck. “Got your back.” Yang grinned and knocked out two knights. “You go to Weiss. I can hold them off.”</p><p> </p><p>A series of groans were heard. They looked at Ren who nodded. “I’ll help Yang. Go, Ruby.” Ruby thanked them and dashed, knocking the knights blocking her way. Then the boy from before stood in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You..” She muttered. The boy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have just stayed away from this, Miss Knight. You know, for you to avoid pain.” Scoffed the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby snarled at him. “Like hell I would. Weiss is there. And I need to save her.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy laughed. “Save? A failure like her isn’t worth saving!!” The boy thrusts his arms and binds Ruby’s legs, laughing like a maniac. “A knight saving her princess!! What a wonderful tale! Too bad, you both have to die.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy chanted and engulf Ruby in a ball of dark magic. “Feast on your fears and pains, dear knight. Let it consume you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby groaned in pain inside the sphere. Flashes of her mother's dead body, as well as her sister and father’s body next to a growing pool of blood in front of her. Ruby shouted and wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss heard this and was set alarmed. She tore the rope that binds her arms and ripped the blindfold off, but closed her eyes, cursing her curse. Then she felt a gentle hand on her back. A soothing voice encourages her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will hold off your curse. You have five minutes to open your eyes and save your loved ones. Five minutes to access your power.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss felt the warmth of magic surge within her as she opened her eyes. She looked at the King’s emerald eyes and surprised to see that he didn’t turned to stone.</p><p> </p><p>“Now go, young lass. Save her.” He said. Looking in front. Weiss followed his gaze and saw the back of her brother and the sphere of dark magic around Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Whitley!!!</em>” She yelled in anger throwing an ice blast towards Whitley, sending him tumbling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” He exclaimed. Then a glyph appeared in his wrists and ankles. “Weiss?!!”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss walked towards him, her eyes glowing blue. Her magic rippling around her. She frowned at her brother before walking away to Ruby. She looked at the ball and tried to touch it, but her fingers were burnt in the process. Knowing nothing to reverse the spell, she resorted into shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear me, you dolt?! I’m here, I’m okay!” She heard Ruby shout in pain. “Ruby!! Listen to me!! This sphere is making you see things that isn’t real. Whatever you are seeing is not real!!”</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHHHHHH!!!” Ruby screamed, clutching her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, please! Listen to my voice. I’m okay!! Please think of everything that makes you happy. Think about the people that you love. Focus on the thought of them.” Weiss chanted. She inhaled and looked at the ball in determination. “You have never given up on me, so why do it now..”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Weiss…” She heard Ruby. She felt a sliver of hope ignites in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to give up on you…” Weiss was now crying, she touched the sphere, letting it burn her hand. “So please… stay..”</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Ruby was in a void. Flashes of failure and pain surged her. She saw how her mother died. How her sister and her girlfriend died. How her father died. And as well as how Weiss had died. All of them, creating pools of blood beneath her feet. They would rise. Blame her, kill her with pain. She screamed. Begging for it to stop but it didn’t. It played over and over again. Killing her.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHHHHHH!!!” Ruby screamed, clutching her head.</p><p> </p><p>She heard faint noises from the outside world. But it was drowned by her fears. She cries. Feeling her head pound in pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Think about the people that you love. Focus on the thought of them.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She heard a woman whisper, like a flowing water that calms her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You have never given up on me, so why do it now..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She recognized the voice. How could she not? When it’s always her voice that soothes her. When it’s always her that’s on her mind. Weiss. <em>Weiss.</em></p><p> </p><p>“W-Weiss…” She muttered. Her head throbbing, her throat felt like sandpaper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m not going to give up on you…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She then heard her cry. Once again. And it broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So please… stay..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then there was light.</em>
</p><p>♧●♧</p><p>Weiss stood there, her eyes closed as the light broke through the magic. She felt the light crawl into her, giving her warmth that eased her pain and then, a hand pulled her in. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby, her eyes glowing, tears falling from her cheeks like diamonds. She wiped it off.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so <em>beautiful</em>, Weiss..” Breathed Ruby. Weiss blinked and looked at her in surprise. “Y-you can see me?” Ruby nodded. Weiss hugged the former and squeezed her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to ruin your heartfelt reunion. But it’s time for you to disappear.” Whitley raised his arms and a dark glowing glyph emerged on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“SILENCE!!”</p><p> </p><p>The world stop. The knights stopped fighting. Yang paused, her fist merely inches to another knight's face. While Blake was in the middle of slashing a knight in front of her. Nora’s hammer was already on three of the knight's stomachs. The rest are in the middle of fighting stance. Whitley also stopped. His glyphs stopped glowing. Mouth frozen open as time stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss blinked and looked around them. Shock was etched on their faces. Then their eyes darted to the glowing emerald ones of the King. The King smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Those emerald eyes… wait, the Wizard King?” Asked Weiss. The King nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not surprised. Tell me Ruby, how is your eyes?” The King asked the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can see. But how? I was born blind.” Ruby questioned. The King merely smiled and took a step forward. His eyes darted to the white haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“His powers are expected of a Schnee, but alas, it was used for…” He looked at Weiss. “… unexplainable things. And as for your eyes, Knight Rose.” A playful smile made its way on his lips. “Its magic. The power that lies within you, already reveals itself. It was one among of the many things you inherited from your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Ruby’s eyes flashed with hurt as she remembered the events inside the dark sphere.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not blame your mother for leaving you. It wasn’t her choice to leave, yet it’s something she needed to do.” The King sighed, melancholic. “She's still roaming these place. I can see her. Maybe when the time has come, you will see her presence once more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Do you think she will see us again?” Asked Ruby, her hold on Weiss tighten a bit. Weiss noticed this and pats her arm in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Why I had no doubt against Summer. She will see you. Soon.” The King smiled once again, before snapping his fingers and blocking Whitley’s attack sending him flying to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ack! Ah!” Sputtered Whitely, then his head snapped forward to meet the Wizard King’s eyes. “T-the Wizard K-king?!”</p><p> </p><p>The King didn’t open his mouth but Whitely understood the silent rage from the royalty. He braced himself as his shoulders sagged visibly. He looked at the ground in defeat as the King nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the knights who sides with Ruby and Yang rounded the knights who sided with Whitely and peacefully guide them back to the palace, detaining them on their cells. The villagers were also detained alongside the other for agreeing of causing harm to an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong. While they were given a chance, Whitely stayed inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So you can finally see?” Asked Yang, looking at Ruby who is hugging Weiss with one arm. Ruby nodded. “Yeah. It felt weird, you know, being able to see.” Yang chuckled as she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys! Party’s starting, come on in!” Yelled Nora, urging the four to join them.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Blake go on. We'll catch up later.” Said Ruby, nudging Yang inside with one arm. “Have fun you two.”</p><p> </p><p>The two smiled and went ahead to the party, leaving the two alone in the cold autumn air. The wind running through the trees and leaves as the two stared at the shattered moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss..” The alabaster hummed. Ruby looked at her and smiled warmly. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked at her, eyes widening. She smiled back and wrapped her arms on the taller woman's neck and pulled her in, their breathes mingling.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too..” She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a tender kiss under the shattered moon. The moon lighting the very form of the two as the wind picked up it’s pace, the leaves dancing in the air, swirling around the two. The two broke and their eyes fluttered open. A ghost of a smile made its way on their lips before press in to each other once again—basking in the warmth and love pulling them in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>